Funtime Foxy
Not what you were looking for? See Foxy (disambiguation). Funtime Foxy = Funtime Foxy is one of the seven animatronics and an antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. It is a "funtime" version of Foxy. Appearance Funtime Foxy's appearance share few similarities with Foxy and Mangle, most notably its pink-and-white color scheme and the fact that it is a fox animatronic. However, unlike Foxy and Mangle, it is in a completely repaired form (prior to the ending in which it gets scooped). Funtime Foxy's face splits into five parts, all of which capable of movement; the first split runs directly down the center of its face, with the second running through the center of its eyes, segmenting its face into four different parts in addition to its immobile lower jaw. Its facial features greatly resemble both Foxy and Mangle, most notably in its lipstick and its yellowish-orange eyes. Funtime Foxy, however, has pink circles on its cheeks, as opposed to the red of Mangle's. Funtime Foxy's ears have a pink center lined at the edges with a white outline. It also has three tufts of fur on its head. It has a pink snout with three small purple dots and a smallish black nose, and pink inside its ears, around its eyes, and at the tip of the tail. It has bright pink cheeks, a red bow tie and long, sharp pink nails. Unlike Foxy's other known counterparts (excluding the nightmare counterparts), Funtime Foxy has 5 fingers. Similarly to Funtime Freddy, Funtime Foxy has a large speaker in the middle of its chest. Behavior Funtime Foxy will always be seen in Funtime Auditorium whenever the character checks in the Primary Control Module. In Night 1, it will be shocked twice before returning back to its stage. In Night 3, the player must enter and exit through the Funtime Auditorium. If the player flashes at Funtime Foxy too many or not enough times, it will jumpscare the player, resulting in a game over. At the end of Night 3, Funtime Foxy will jumpscare the player and instantly start Night 4. The only other time Funtime Foxy will be seen is at the Real Ending of Night 5. Like all the other animatronics, it is presumably scooped and used to create Ennard. Trivia *Funtime Foxy, along with Circus Baby, are the only characters from the game to debut in FNAF World. **However, the Funtime Foxy from FNAF World is very different in appearance, besides the fact that it was intended to be an undamaged Mangle, as opposed to the Funtime Foxy from Sister Location, which was intended to be a rebooted version of Foxy. *Funtime Foxy's color design is similar to Mangle from the second game. **Coincidentally, both of them are questioned which gender they are, as in Funtime Foxy is described a female by the HandUnit three times and a male by the Angsty Teen one time. ***Additionally, Funtime Foxy never speaks, unlike most of the animatronics, leaving this question open. *Scott said on his Steam post that Funtime Foxy's jumpscare was considered the worst scare from one of his games as Funtime Foxy scared the mess out of him while beta testing.Steam - August 22, 2016 @ 9:18 PM *Funtime Foxy, along with Funtime Freddy, are the only animatronics designed from their original counterparts. *Funtime Foxy is the shortest animatronic in the game, being 5'9 (unless the Bidybabs and Minireeans are counted). *Funtime Foxy is one of the animatronics from the game not to have voice acting. The other being the Minireenas. **However, it is speculated that the computer voice may actually be Funtime Foxy, since it is heard when a maintenance vent is opened or when a motion is triggered. ***The supporting fact is that Funtime Foxy is motion activated. *According to Funtime Foxy's blueprint, it has the ability to record parents' voice and sync them to lure children. *Funtime Foxy is the only counterpart of Foxy that doesn't show endoskeleton legs. **Funtime Foxy is also the only counterpart that possesses a tail. *As shown in the "Making Foxy" section of the Extras, Funtime Foxy was originally going to be white and purple instead of white and pink. *Apart from Funtime Freddy, Funtime Foxy is one of the only characters that came from the original Freddy Fazbear's Pizza line. This is quite unusual, as in the past, Freddy has been in partnership with Bonnie and Chica rather than Foxy. ** The reason for Foxy's redesign could have been inspired from the fact that the original Foxy was one of the most popular animatronics at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. *The Copyright Catalog lists the character and their core series counterpart as "Foxy the Pirate (Adventure Version-Funtime)" and "Foxy the Pirate (Funtime Version)" respectively, which confirms that Funtime Foxy is officially just another version of Foxy in the same vein as how the Toy animatronics are representative of the same characters as the withered animatronics. **This applies to Funtime Freddy. *It's impossible to avoid Funtime Foxy's jumpscare because it will always scare the player at the end of Night 3. *Funtime Foxy is the only animatronic to have an animatronic counterpart from a different generation with the same name. *In the trailer, Funtime Foxy has an orange right eye. However, both eyes are yellow in the game. **This is likely a lighting error. *Funtime Foxy is one of Foxy's counterparts not to have an eye-patch, the others being Mangle and its counterparts, and Nightmare Foxy. **They (excluding Nightmare Foxy) all do not have a hook as well. Errors *During Funtime Foxy's jumpscare, its upper faceplates clip through its ears. **This error also happened to Funtime Freddy's jumpscare from the Breaker Room. *In one of its twitching animations, its bottom torso clips through its leg. References |-| Gallery = Gameplay Main Menu FNAFSL_Funtime_Foxy_Main_Menu.png|Funtime Foxy from the main menu screen. IMG 0083.PNG|Funtime Foxy's second view in the main menu. IMG_0081.PNG|Funtime Foxy's third view in the main menu. IMG_0082.PNG|Funtime Foxy's fourth view in the main menu. In-game FNAFSL_Funtime_Foxy_Onstage.gif|Funtime Foxy on its stage at the Funtime Auditorium. FFoxyOffstage.png|Funtime Foxy off of its stage at the Funtime Auditorium. IMG_0087.GIF|Funtime Foxy twitching to the left of the player in Funtime Auditorium. IMG_0088.GIF|Funtime Foxy aggresively twitching in front of the player in Funtime Auditorium. IMG_0089.GIF|Funtime Foxy twitching to the right of the player in Funtime Auditorium. Miscellaneous Extra FNAFSL_Funtime_Foxy_Blueprints.png|Funtime Foxy's Blueprint from the Extra menu. Making_Funtime_Foxy.gif|Funtime Foxy from the "Making of Foxy" in the Extra menu. Others IMG_0161.GIF|Funtime Foxy in the game's trailer. Lolbit.png|Lolbit mask that replaces Ennard mask. |-| Audio = Funtime Foxy The sound Funtime Foxy emits when attacking the player. This sound is also shared with Ennard in Funtime Auditorium. Warning: Loud! Category:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Category:Characters Category:Animatronics